


[Podfic of] Seven Little Numbers

by Antana



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tampa Bay Lightning, one of them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antana/pseuds/Antana
Summary: Jonathan Drouin has himself a nice, new phone complete with a brand new number. It's all super...right up until he gets a confusing and somewhat rude voicemail from an unknown number.





	[Podfic of] Seven Little Numbers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verbaeghe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaeghe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seven Little Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067633) by [verbaeghe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaeghe/pseuds/verbaeghe). 



**Download or Stream from Dropbox:** [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y4g0sei56s0xpil/Seven%20Little%20Numbers.mp3?dl=0)

**Length:** 00:20:30


End file.
